


异梦

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	异梦

二十四岁的暮春时节，梅苏特开始更频繁地做噩梦。

起初梦里没有声音和实体，是一片空洞迷茫的白，铺天盖地地向他压下来。他动弹不得，在梦里呼喊挣扎，声带振动却发不出声音。他闷哼着醒来，后背汗津津的，脸颊微红，大眼眶里转着一点水雾，靠在他的alpha怀里，语无伦次地叙说他的梦境。

克里斯醒来，头还晕乎乎的，下意识将恋人拨弄到一边去，看清对方一副又惊又怕的模样，才又拢梅苏特回怀里，温言劝了很一会儿，好容易把人哄睡着了，自己却失了睡意。

天边已经微亮，克里斯一只手拍着熟睡的恋人，想到领地上的收成与折损在威斯特法伦的远征军，眉头皱得很深。人人都知道，何塞·穆里尼奥在伯纳乌的日子要到头了，那么梅苏特作为他的孩子，该如何保全……

梅苏特睡得并不安稳，呜咽几声，头无意识地低下去，参差的黑发间露出后颈上的齿印。克里斯的心柔软了一些，他伸手推醒梅苏特，用亲吻消弭对方的恐惧。

“我做了个梦……”

“我知道。”

“这一次我梦见你了，克里斯。你手执权杖，头戴国王的冠冕，袍子上绣的金线在阳光下熠熠生辉……”

克里斯抿起嘴角。

“……心口却插着镶嵌宝石的匕首。匕首的利刃上泛着绿光，而你的血流下来，在我的梦里漂浮，染出一片血雾……”

“真是无稽之谈。”他大笑出来，伸手去揉梅苏特的脸，“这可不像你会想的事情，梅斯。你难道怀孕了？听人说，怀孕的omega更容易因为小事惊惧。”

“听我说完！”梅苏特没有像往常一样，因为他的玩笑放松下来，“我喊你的名字，喊啊喊，你却始终不回头，牵着另一只手，走得越来越远，我怎么都追不上，又看不到那只手的主人。”

“我不喜欢你这样，梅苏特。”克里斯冷下脸，“你太软弱了。”他本要说“软弱得像个omega”，为避免重复实情，临开口改了说法。

梅苏特无言地背过身，蜷缩起来，只留一个后背给他。克里斯深深地皱起眉头，前一天的御前会议上，何塞·穆里尼奥第三次控诉卡西利亚斯为勾结异端的叛逆。他认识卡西利亚斯太久，久到这种谎言不值一哂。但在伯纳乌的宫廷中，重要的永远不是真相。

梅苏特对这些骚动一无所知，似乎也不大关心。在克里斯沉思时，他竟然又睡着了，气息平缓而绵长。克里斯哑然失笑，只有梅苏特会在他隐隐露出怒气时，还敢平稳入睡，不惧怕被这个alpha在狂怒中扭断脖子。这种毫无防备的信赖姿态，是出于他对恶意的无知，出于穆里尼奥的保护，还是克里斯的偏爱，克里斯无从得知。

他将手放在梅苏特的脸颊上，梅苏特偏开脸，稍微动了动，却还是没睁开眼睛。克里斯于是仔细打量起这张脸，熟睡中的梅苏特和清醒中没什么差别，永远保持着他们第一天相遇时那副天真无辜的样子，仿佛从不知晓阴谋和背叛。

就像现在，他的父亲在悬崖边缘踩着平衡木，他还在计较一个噩梦的含义。这份天真简直近乎愚蠢，但克里斯并不需要更精明的人。

梅苏特又不安分地翻滚起来，半睡半醒间蹭回克里斯的怀里，眼睛失神地睁开。

“我梦见……”

“看着我，梅苏特。”

梅苏特迷茫地眨着眼睛，他按住怀中人的肩膀，凶狠地吻下去，舌头撬开闭得不算紧的嘴唇与牙齿，毫无章法地搅动。梅苏特象征地挣扎两下，随即抱上他的后背，迎合上去。

看着我，梅苏特，不要再想那个噩梦，无论它是否会成真。你只需要相信我，仰望我，追随我。

属于我。

他和梅苏特并肩躺在床上，潮红还没从他恋人的脸上褪去，梅苏特身上湿漉漉的，张着嘴，急促地喘气，仿佛一条出水的鱼。

“现在不害怕了吧？”他调笑着去捏梅苏特的脸。梅苏特没有回答他，眼皮垂下来，沉默很久，用不属于自己的声音开口。

“你所求之事不会成真，他的心愿也是。”

“什么？？！”

“你们终将死去，在彼此不知晓的时刻，经由背后拔出的剑。白色是你的袍服，也是你的裹尸布。”

克里斯听说过巫术，却从未亲眼见过被附身者的预言。他几乎从床上跳起来，后退时撞在支撑床幔的柱子上。

大床摇晃着，那个声音没有停下来。

“你将得野心为妻，与野心为友，亲自铸斩向你的剑。”

“荒谬。”克里斯说。

“荒谬。”他说了第二次，声音不如第一次宏亮。

梅苏特合上眼睛，软绵绵地倒在床上。克里斯没再看他，披上外衣，慢慢踱步到窗前。

太阳完全从地平线后跃起，白昼在他们尚未准备好时到来。


End file.
